


I Hope I'll Never See You Again

by LucielAzarov



Category: Original Work
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Minor Character Death, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucielAzarov/pseuds/LucielAzarov
Summary: I look through the window, a light layer of snow cover the ground. Christmas garlands illuminate London’s streets, it isn’t even December yet. I jump when a care assistant entered in the bedroom, bringing meal to my father. She helps him to sit before leaving. "You should go home", my heart breaks when we make eye contact. He seems older, in this hospital gown. "Yeah, see you tomorrow", I kiss my dad’s forehead before leaving.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	1. Saturday 27th November 2027

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! I don't really know what to say in this. I just hope you'll enjoy reading my story !

Saturday 27th November 2027

Nathanael  
I look through the window, a light layer of snow cover the ground. Christmas garlands illuminate London’s streets, it isn’t even December yet. I jump when a care assistant entered in the bedroom, bringing meal to my father. She helps him to sit before leaving.   
"You should go home", my heart breaks when we make eye contact. He seems older, in this hospital gown. "Yeah, see you tomorrow", I kiss my dad’s forehead before leaving. It’s freezing outside, I walk fast, clamping my jacket by my chest. My toes have gone numb with the cold. I gave a deep sigh of relief when I finally arrive at the apartment. The small flat doesn’t feel like home anymore, the fridge is empty, I can’t remember the last time I went to the supermarket. I’m not hungry anyway. Today, the doctor told us that dad won’t live until the end of the year. Hard to hear when you’re sixteen and your father is the only person by your side. My mother left when I was five for another guy, we never heard of her since. What will I become ? Damn, I want to hit myself, I’m so selfish, my dad is going to die and I’m only thinking about myself. 

It’s 7 am, I’m walking in the long white corridor greeting two nurses on my way. I always visit my father before going to school. Everyday, he is more and more tired. His face is pale and the light which used to bright in his green eyes is gone. "Nate, I know it’s hard, but we need to talk about your future". I pick up my bag, ready to leave. "My brothers land this afternoon, they will take care of you", I kick the bedside table. "So that’s it? You act like you’re already dead!". He stares at the ceiling searching for the right words, "I’m not, but you know that’s coming. And when it will, you’ll be happy to have them by your side". My anger grows, "They’ve never been a part of our life, why now?" I’ve completely lost my temper. "Because I’m dying Nathanael, dammit!" Raising his voice made him cough. 

My father died a few hours later that day. After that, everything went so fast, the meeting with my uncles and my cousin, the funeral, the moving to USA. I felt like a robot, my body was moving but my mind was out. I can’t remember packing my suitcase nor taking the cab to a whole new life.


	2. Friday 3rd December 2027

Nathanael   
The cold room smells like dust and old furnitures. Everything is empty except from the wardrobe who still contains children closes. I scan my reflexion in the huge mirror of my new bedroom. I’ve dark circles under my eyes due to the lack of sleep, my body seems skinnier than ever. I look frail next to Gael. No doubt that we are related tho, same emerald green eyes and brown hair, same height, except that he is clearly stronger than I am with his broad shoulders and the six packs I can imagine beneath is T-shirt. "Have you done admiring yourself ?" He asked, leaning against the doorway smiling. My cousin is always nice to me, talking with a bright smile on his face. "I’m coming in a minute". We’ve made a habit of playing chess every night in the living room. He always wins, but I’m so stubborn than I don’t want to give up.  
It’s nearly two in the morning when Raphael told us to go to bed. My father’s older brother is the strictest of my uncles, he reminds me every aspect of dad. Michael, in his early thirty is the youngest one, he is more a friend than a parent figure. "Let them play, they are old enough" he said without raising his blue eyes from his book, putting a blond strand behind his ear. Raph sighs, I can’t help but smile. I’ve never thought I will but I’m already feeling like a part of this family. I won’t say that I don’t miss my father but it could be worse. Raphael and Micheal took some vacations to take care of me. I’m very grateful to them. I would be drunk in London streets if I was on my own. I squeezed the wristband my dad gave me when I was a child. Sometimes, I feel that this little bracelet is blocking something dark inside me. But I’m probably imagining it.   
That’s when I collied with an unidentified flying object. "Are you still with me?" Gael was ready to throw another pillow to my face. I don’t know how my cousin can be happy all the time. I’m here for almost two months and I’ve never seen him argue with is dad, even a small argument. How can he be so perfect?


	3. Friday 24th December 2027

Nathanael  
It’s past midnight, on the 24th December, Gael and I are sitting on the couch, close to the Steinway & son’s piano. The night is quiet, as the one I used to spend with my dad. I was afraid that it would be a loud celebration, with all their family, but clearly it was just the four of us. I did not expect gift, I awkwardly opened the first one. A little box, which contain a photo album of my father life before he left the USA. Micheal squeezed my shoulder, "There is no hurry, you’ll look at it when you’re ready". The second present is a cheque with an outrageous amount of money, higher than the flat rent I used to live in. It’s all too much. Gael sneeze, dragging me from my thought, and strangely, a door slam at the exact same moment. I do not dwell on it, probably a wind blast. We played monopoly together, I catch Micheal cheating multiples times. What a sore loser! He is really childish.   
"When will he arrived?", Raph question is followed by a crushing silence. Every one except me seems to know who he was talking about. "I told him not to ruin our Christmas, he’ll come tomorrow" harshly answered the youngest of my uncle. Gael, usually so composed, loudly pushed the chair, without a look to any of us, he left the room. What a way to end the evening! 

The following day, I was eating some chocolate in the kitchen with Gael when I heard a car stopping in the driveway. Soon, someone entered into the house without knocking. It was a boy of my age, his skin was like porcelain, pale and smooth. His hair was blond, almost white, and cut in a shaggy style reminiscent of a surfer although he appeared to have never set foot in the sun. His eyes shone a light blue that pierced whoever was looking into them. "So, are you going to undress me right here? Or can I go to my room?" he said with a slightly arrogant, condescending smile. My face turns all red, I open my mouth three or four times, trying to speak. "W-what is your fucking problem?" I finally stutter taken aback. The guy climbs upstairs without bothering to answer. My cousin stammers some excuses, embarrassed, before following the intruder. And like that I’m alone. I’ve tried to stay with people most of the time, stopping myself from thinking… about my father and everything I wanted to tell him. My right hand begins to shake, I know what’s coming. I rush to my bedroom, hiding from everyone. My respiration rate increase, but less and less air enter into my lungs. I feel like choking, the room is spinning, incapable to reach my bed I sit on the floor. I try to catch my breath during what seems to be an endless time, pressing my fingernail against my left wrist leaving croissants red marks. When I reach back to reality, the house was quiet, not wanting to see anyone, I grab a book.  
Tucked in my blanket, a soft music came to my ears. I stretch my arms feeling out, I must have fell asleep. I keep my eyes close for a moment, listening to the piano. After a few more minutes, I dragged myself out of the bed. He is sitting upright on the bench, his back turned, his fingers dancing on the black and white keys. "Stop staring at me, it’s inconvenient" the guy from earlier taunted me. I clench my fist, I swear I’m going to punch him, breaking his flawless nose. I haven’t time to answer, Gael calls from the kitchen, apparently he made pancake. Mister unbearable, made his way to the table without even a glance for me. 

Gael knock, asking me to play chess with him. I drag myself out of the bed. The sweet but sad melody fills the house. I obviously don’t like him and It hurts me to admit that his playing his damn good. He stopped, the room suddenly felt too quiet, cold maybe. I nearly told him to continue. He moves to sit beside me. "You’re losing" He stated his legs against his chest. I look at the board game "No, I’m not", he shrugs, bitchy and dumb. "Checkmate" Gael’s said a few minutes later. Okay, I take that back, just freaking arrogant.


End file.
